The Wolf, the she-wolf and the goats
by Silver76
Summary: The adult version of the fairy tale "The Wolf and the goats"


Once upon a time, there was an old goat. She had seven young goats, and loved them all.

One day she went into the woods to get some food. As she walked along one of the many forest paths, she heard a rustling from one of the bushes. She followed the noise and found, in a clearing, the big bad wolf with the big bad she-wolf.

The she-wolf padded before the wolf, her tail lifted into the air, swaying back and forth, as she gave him a good view of her privates, beckoning with her eyes. The nanny goat smiled, realizing what they were doing, then she hid behind a tree and watched.

The wolf crawled over to her, kneeling down a bit and slowly beginning to run his tongue over the she-wolf's rump. Using his tongue, he explored her pussy, making her gasp. The she-wolf cried when the wet thing started to move in and out, slurping wetly along her pussy lips and hitting her exposed clit. She moaned loudly, spreading her hind legs wider and grinding her ass as the wolf's tongue went deep in her. The wolf went faster and faster until finally she climaxed; then he reared up with his sheath already fully erect as he prepared mount her.

The nanny goat was amazed as she saw the wolf's sex: it was so much wider and longer than she imagined! The goat waited to see them fuck; but, a moment before he could penetrate her, the she-wolf got up and moved away.

"Hey, what about me?" asked the wolf.

"If we mate now, you will probably impregnate me; but I want the fertilization to take place in perfect conditions", answered the she-wolf, "As soon as I get pregnant, our children will need nourishment. We must have good food to make strong pups"

"I had not thought of that…"

"I know a house from which we might fetch seven nice young goats, first we will eat up all of them and then we will mate."

The wolf was pleased with the idea, and laughed, "We'll go tomorrow to take those seven little morsels. In the meantime, I'll look for some cold water."

The nanny goat tingled all over with rage at this; then she hurried home.

Next morning, she called all the seven young goats to her and said, "I am going into the woods. Be on your guard for the wolf and the she-wolf. If they get in, they will eat up all of you all, even your skin and hair. The villains often disguises themselves, but you will recognize them at once by his huge cock and her black pussy."

The young goats said, "Mother dear, we will take care of ourselves. You can go away without any worries."

Then the old one bleated, and went on her way with her mind at ease.

It was not long before someone knocked at the door and called out, "Open the door, children dear, your mother is here, and has brought something for each one of you."

But, the goats looked through the lock hole and they saw the big bad wolf's huge cock.

"We will not open the door," they cried out. "You are not our mother. She has a soft and gentle pussy, but you have a huge hard cock. You are the wolf."

Later, the she-wolf knocked at the door, calling out, "Open the door, children dear. Your mother is here and has brought something for each one of you."

But, the goats looked again through the lock hole and they saw the big bad she-wolf's black pussy and cried out, "We will not open the door. Our mother does not have a black pussy like you. You are the she-wolf."

So the two wolves ran to a baker and the she-wolf said, "My pussy hurts. Rub some dough on it for me." The man looked at the wolf's still hard cock and laughed, "I can well believe it, if he has put that monster inside!"

The man took some dough in the hand, "Now, spread your hind legs wider", he said, and using his thumb to press on her clit, began to rub the dough on her cunt.

She giggled with delight as she felt the man's fingers teasing and tickling her nether parts.

"Better now?" he asked.

"Ohhh, yes, yes, much better… mmmhh, just a little more, please… on the pussy lips and… yes, yes… on the clit, ohhh… ", she moaned. The baker did as he was told and, a moment later, her pussy sprayed all over his hand.

After the baker had rubbed dough on her cunt, the she-wolf ran to the miller and said, "Sprinkle some white flour on my pussy for me."

The miller thought, "The she-wolf wants to deceive someone," and refused to do it, so the she-wolf said, "If you will not do it, I will eat you up." That frightened the miller, and he made her pussy white for her. Yes, that is the way people are.

Now the villainess went for a second time to the door, knocked at it, and said, "Open the door for me. Your dear little mother has come home, and has brought every one of you something from the woods."

The goats cried out, "First show us your pussy so we may know that you are our dear little mother."

So she put her pussy in front of the lock hole, and when they saw that it was white, they believed that everything she said was true, and they opened the door. But who came in? There was the two wolves! The young goats were terrified and wanted to hide. One jumped under the table, the second into the bed, the third into the stove, the fourth into the kitchen, the fifth into the cupboard, the sixth under the washbasin, and the seventh into the clock case. But the wolves found them all, and with no further ado each one swallowed three of them, one after the other. However, they did not find the youngest goat, the one who was in the clock case; because they each thought, the other had eaten it.

After satisfying their appetite, they went outside under a tree in the green meadow. Driven by their instinct, their muzzles met licking and kissing each other passionately, as their passion mounted. Finally, the she-wolf spread her legs and lifted her tail.

The wolf stopped for a moment and gazed at her spread pussy begging for his cock "Come on, don't be shy, let's make these little wolves", she said.

The wolf needed little encouragement, and was soon on top of her; and, after waiting two days, he could finally penetrate her.

Soon afterward, the old goat came home from the woods. Oh, what a sight she saw there. The door stood wide open. Table, chairs, and benches were tipped over. The washbasin was in pieces. The covers and pillows had been pulled off the bed. She looked for her offspring, but they were nowhere to be found. She called them by name, one after the other, but no one answered. When she at last came to the youngest, a soft voice cried out, "Mother dear, I am hiding in the clock case. She took it out, and it told her that the wolves had come and had eaten up all the others. You can just imagine how she cried for her poor young goats.

Finally, in her despair, she went outside, and the youngest goat ran with her. They came to the meadow, and there the wolves were mating under the tree, moaning so loudly that the branches shook. She looked at them from all sides and saw that something was moving and jiggling inside their full bellies.

"Good gracious," she thought. "Is it possible that my poor offspring, whom they have swallowed down for their supper, can still be alive?"

In that very moment, twin howls of ecstasy echoed through the forest as the two wolves climaxed together. They lay panting for a while, locked together by the wolf's knot. As it finally began to shrink back down, he slowly slipped out of her, lay on the grass and fell asleep; while the she-wolf went to the near river to wash her pussy, all smeared with dough, flour, wolf's seed and her juices.

The mother goat took out her three children from the sleeping monster's paunch, and they were all still alive. They were not even hurt, for in his greed the monster had swallowed them down whole.

But the mother said, "Now, we have to catch the she-wolf. I have a plan: first we must make the wolf's cock hard again while he's still asleep, so he would go to fuck her."

So very quietly, so as not to wake the wolf, the mother goat began to rub his cock. Her soft hands played with it but, at first, nothing happened.

"It's not that easy! He had already climaxed few minutes ago…Let's see what else I can do…" said the nanny goat. Then she kneeled, lowered her head and in one smooth motion, she snaked her tongue out and made a long, slow lick along the wolf's privates, beginning with the balls and slowly working up to the tip of his sheath. She sucked the head of the wolf's cock into her mouth and her soft lips glided along his length.

The wolf moaned in his sleep as he felt the long wet tongue on his sheath and - this time - the wolf's cock begun soon to raise to full erection.

"Well", thought the nanny goat," Judging by the size of the wolf's cock, now he is horny enough!'

She wasted no time; she took a strong black string and tied it very tight around the wolf's penis, just under the knot.

Then, they all hid behind a tree and waited.

The wolf finally awoke and got up onto his legs. Because his hard cock made him very horny, he wanted to find his female. He followed her scent into the bush and found her very soon, because she smelled just like a she-wolf in heat!

But, this time, the wolf had to struggle to push his cockhead in, because the string, tied around his penis, had made it swell too much.

"You're too big!" cried the she-wolf. "Let's lubricate it a bit", she said, turning herself and devouring his erect member, teasing it with her tongue as she enjoyed the male flavor.

The mother goat was worried: "Damn! If the wolf climax in her mouth the plan would never work out…"

But, all at the sudden, the she-wolf stopped. "We must not waste your seed now; it is our duty to take care of our species. When our babies will be in my belly, you could have all the blowjobs you want", she said as she turned again,

When the wolf mounted her, just as he was trying to shove his penis into her, the she-wolf pushed backwards. The female's sex was already flowing and their combined efforts made it swallow his hard throbbing shaft with the entire knot and grip it tightly, locked within her moist folds.

The wolf pounded into her as she reared back to him with every thrust, arching her back churning her hips against him as he continued to ride her.

"It must be an earthquake!" said the three young goats still inside her belly that swung beneath her with every impact of the wolf's hips.

Finally, the Big Bad Wolf felt her sex clench around him.

"Uuuuh, yes! I'm coming! Sire puppies in my womb!" said the she-wolf.

The wolf threw back its head and howled, as its balls tightened. But, to his astonishment, not a single drop of seed flow down its rigid member!

The string, which the nanny goat had cunningly tied around the wolf's penis, was so tight that not only the wolf could no longer spurt his seed but also his penis could not shrink and remained rock hard!

Without a moment's pause, the wolf once more began his thrust with relentless zeal, bringing screams of delight from the she-wolf.  
"You never lasted so long… yes! Ohh…I come again!" she said.

"Uuuh! Me too!", the wolf had a second orgasm, but again his seed didn't come out…

For a very long time they fucked and fucked ceaselessly, ever faster, ever more madly, but it was no use. They were moaning and screaming in ecstasy. The birds heard them and twittered with laughter, the deer and the rabbits heard them and laughed too when they come to see.

Every time the wolf climaxed, his cock stood still dry and became ever harder. Soon it was so swollen that it began to hurt, as it was about to burst. Her pussy had dried and was so irritate that she thought it would soon began to smoke…

They were so exhausted they could barely stand up, their tongues hanging out. They tried to separate, but his penis had become so big and the knot so swollen that they could not get it out…

This was just what the nanny goat had reckoned upon.

Then, a long last, his cock grown so big that it burst the string and a torrent of hot seed spurt from the wolf's cock as they both exploded into the most intense orgasm of their life. The pleasure and the exertion were so intense that both the wolves fainted.

The mother goat nodded her head quite satisfied, then she took out her last three children from the she-wolf stomach, and they too were all still alive, for she had swallowed them whole just as the male did. How happy they were! They hugged their dear mother, and jumped about like a tailor on his wedding day.

'Hurry!' said the mother goat. 'Let's not waste any time. The she-wolf could get pregnant any moment, and a pregnant she-wolf means many others wolves later on! Go now and, while she is still asleep, look for some round stones, we will use them as intrauterine contraceptive devices."

The seven goats quickly brought the stones, and they put as many of them into her uterus as it would hold. She was not aware of anything and never once stirred.

The wolves slept on until the next day. When they finally awoke and got up onto their legs, the she-wolf said: "What a big belly I have! Oh dear, we must have slept for many months, I'm already pregnant!"

When she began to walk and to move about, the stones in her womb knocked against each other and rattled. "Uh! Our pups are arriving!" she said.

The wolf was very proud and he put his paw on her huge belly, "Uh! How they are big and hard! They are strong as their father!" he said.

But, when she finally gave birth to a large number of adorable rocks, she cried out:

 _What rumbles and tumbles,  
Inside of me.  
I thought it was kids,  
But it's stones that they be_.

The wolves gave a great sigh and staggered away. "That goats we ate had strange effects! We will never eat goats again. They don't agree with us!" And that was the last that anyone ever saw of them.

When the goats saw what had happened, they laughed a lot and cried out, "Our dear mother is cleverer than the wolves! She tied his cock and made her pregnant with big rocks!" And they danced for joy in the meadow.


End file.
